I Really Do
by SHSL Kariya Masaki
Summary: Rumor's been going around the Raimon team that Kinako hates Tsurugi? But if that rumor is true, then why would Kinako even see Tsurugi when he's alone? And invite him to see the sunrise the next day? And the rest shall happen during the sunrise... Kyousuke x Kinako...


**A/N: …I don't know anymore~ I just wanted to write about this couple for, like, a long time already XD and no one really writes about them… ;w;**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven…GO…Chrono Stone, does not belong to me, DUH!**

**And we shall start, this starts somewhere after the match of Raimon versus Protocol Omega 3.0 in Jeanne d' Arc's timeline!**

* * *

Everyone knew that Tsurugi's the serious guy in the team, and Kinako's probably the jolliest, craziest and maybe the most hyper of them all…that is, according to the team. Ever since she joined the team, rumor's going around the team that Kinako HATES Tsurugi, as in a HUGE hate towards him.

In which is, probably why she 'kicked him off his ace striker's seat'. But since Tenma, Shindou, Nishiki, Shinsuke, Fei, Tsurugi, Wondeba and the managers have no idea what happened that time, they all leave it as a rumor…for now.

The whole team had just finished their match against Protocol Omega 3.0, and they were having a grand dinner in the castle, compliments to Charles the VII. The whole team were given delectable foods, listened to real good classical music, and a whole lot more. It was like everything that had experienced that night was fit for a king!

While everyone was enjoying the party, Tsurugi Kyousuke decided to stay outside for the meantime while everyone had fun. He wasn't a party person, really but…he just couldn't stand that much 'partying'. Right when he was about to have a totally chilled out sigh, he jolted as he heard a certain _long-haired brunette_ call out to him.

"TSURUGI-KUN!~" the girl called out to him, "LOOKIE, KINAKO-CHAN'S SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU~"

The boy gave out a sigh of relief. He was grateful to only see Kinako outside with him…and also, why would SHE want to be with HIM? Her voice…her personality…it was…was…!

Okay, as much as Tsurugi didn't want to admit now, he actually liked the girl. He admired her voice, he liked her personality, it was so cheery that it was so…cute

"Kinako, what do you want?" he asked monotonously.

"I'm just here to see a good old friend, that's all chu~" she said in her oh-so-familiar cheery voice.

Tsurugi laughed at her. He really enjoyed hearing her voice. It was like hearing that cute, little 'squee~' that he had heard from a cartoon that Tenma had shown him. Tsurugi liked cute things…just, not too cute things.

"Hehehe, and I thought you hated me…" he said loudly.

Then he let his hand cover his mouth quickly the moment he blurted the words out. He shouldn't have said that, and now look at what he had done! Kinako was looking at him curiously, she knew now that he was hiding something. So the young girl took a small step closer to Tsurugi and tip toed till she was nose to nose with Tsurugi.

"Hmm, what did you say, Tsurugi-kun?~" she asked, still in that cheery voice.

Tsurugi's face turned slightly red due to the closeness of his nose with Kinako's nose. He wasn't the one to like girls, really…but…there was something from her that made his heart flutter.

"U-Uh…I…I…" he stuttered.

Kinako smiled more, "Ooh, Tsurugi-kun won't say anything?~" she asked happily, "Well then, time for the taste of your medicine!~"

And without warning, she lunged herself at the boy and tickled him at his waist. Tsurugi started to bursted out in laughter, trying to scream out to her to STOP this tickle fest NOW.

"K-K-KINAKO! ! ! S-STOP! DON'T TICKLE ME! ! ! OH MY GOD, HELP!"

The brunette didn't listen to Tsurugi at all. She kept tickling him on the sides and the more she did, the more he laughed so hard…so hard that it can all be heard outside of the area. After a few minutes of tickling, Kinako stopped her tickle fight with Tsurugi and let him go, allowing the ace striker to take a breath.

"Heehee~ so tell me what you said, ne Tsurugi-kun?" she asked again happily.

Tsurugi looked at her again and grunted, "I…people think you hate me…"

There was a moment of silence between the both of them. Tsurug avoided eye contact with the girl but after sometimes, he couldn't hold onto the feeling anymore. He looked at Kinako worriedly, and he was shocked at her reaction. She was…LAUGHING? !

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, WHAT? ! WHO WOULD EVER THINK OF ME OF HATING YOU TSURUGI? ! THAT'S CRAZY!" she blurted out, rolling on the floor and dying of laughter.

Tsurugi looked at her with an odd look. He can't BELIEVE that she was LAUGHING at HIM! Well, specifically at everyone since they came up with that stupid rumor but…SHE, WAS LAUGHING, AT THE ACE STRIKER. Oh, if Yuuichi would see him now.

"What? You think it's funny?" he asked.

Kinako stopped laughing, taking a few deep breaths and nodded at him, "Yup~"

And Tsurugi…he fell to the ground.

"SERIOUSLY? !"

The girl nodded at him, smiling again her usual smile.

"Yeah! I find it very funny~ and Tsurugi-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"…Can you go here tomorrow again? Before the sunrise?"

Tsurugi paused when he heard that come from Kinako. Now this is odd, why would Kinako ask him to go to this exact same area from where they are now tomorrow? Is it a trick?

"…Okay…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

The next morning, around 5:30 AM, Tsurugi woke up from his slumber and massaged his head.

Last night was one of the most bizzare nights that he had ever experienced, minus his meeting with Kinako on the balcony. Why do you ask? Well, would you like to see a drunk Kirino claiming his love for Jeanne while Shindou—who was suddenly mixi maxed and shirtless—just randomly jump to the water fountain of the castle gardens, and lastly, a super sleepy Nishiki who was drooled all over in chocolate and Midori scolding him when he woke up? I don't think so…maybe…

The ace striker got out of his bed quickly, wore a night robe, and ran out of the room—which he shared with Tenma. He walked through the stairs, past the guards and greeted them a 'Good Morning!' and reached the balcony where Kinako had told him to be in. In the area, he saw Kinako…wearing a pretty beige night gown and smiling at him.

"Good morning, Tsurugi-kun~" she greeted to him happily and yawned.

Tsurugi laughed at her appearance. She looked cute, he had to fatally admit. But that wasn't the point now, he wanted to know why Kinako would bring him here.

"So Kinako…why did you bring me here?" he asked calmly.

Kinako suddenly flinched at him, looked at him and gave him a small smile. And at that moment, the sun started to rise.

"Well Tsurugi-kun…I…I like you~" she said happily, rubbing her eyes.

Tsurugi paused when those words came out of her lips. He looked at her with a shocked look on his face, and he was having a slight blush on his face too. Kinako…liked him?

"Like…as in—"

"Love, Tsurugi-kun…I love you, Tsurugi-kun~" she said again happily, grinning right now while raising her arms and tiptoeing with one leg lifted up.

Tsurugi paused for a moment, trying to bring all the words together. Kinako, Nanobana Kinako, is in love with Kyousuke, Tsurugi Kyousuke, ace striker of the Raimon Eleven. This was shocking all right…so shocking.

By now, Tsurugi was in a daze. What would he say? Yes? No? Maybe? Certainly? IT WAS ALL SO CONFUSING, HIS MIND IS AT THE URGE OF EXPLOSION!

"Uh…I…well…" he stuttered, "I…I…"

Kinako tilted her head, waiting for Tsurugi to answer her. She liked the boy, really! It was because that he was strong, fun to be with and cool…according to her.

"I…kinda, like you too?" Tsurugi finally had the courage to say.

They both paused for a moment, Tsurugi blushing hard and Kinako looking at him. Then to his surprise, Kinako GLOMPED him!

"AHHHHHH, I love you Tsurugi-kun!" she squealed, giving Tsurugi a surprise peck on the cheek.

The boy blushed when he felt Kinako kiss him. It was odd yet…nice? He just smiled at her and laughed.

"…I love you too, Kinako…"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Unknown to the couple, two certain people—or eavesdroppers—were watching the whole thing. They didn't want to, disturb the couple in their 'sweet moment' and they have to admit, the both of them were happy to see them together.

"Awww, Kinako's with Kyousuke! Isn't this sweet, Ranmaru?"

"J-Jeanne…why are we here…this isn't you…"

"Because it's fun~"

…

…

…

Kirino face palmed at the woman with him, "Oh boy…"

And this all happened during the sunrise...

* * *

**A/N: Wow, that was random XDDD...okay, I SHALL MAKE A JEANNE X KIRINO NEXT MWAHAHAHAHA**

**Random person: NO, MAKE RANMASA! X3**

**...NO...not now...maybe?! Ugh, anyway, this was...kinda...weird...huh? I feel like betraying the Kyousuke x Aoi pairing...O.O I STILL LIKE KYOUAOI! NO DOUBT ABOUT IT!**

**...Okay, please review or I WILL let Beta appear on your closet the next day! XD**


End file.
